itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mya Grandison
Appearance Mya has thick and curly black hair that she often wears loose around her shoulders like a lion's mane. Being that she has so much hair it is hard for her to style it, so when it is not down she often wears a series of braids tied together in the back. Her eyes are vibrantly blue under long black lashes and her skin is soft and pale without blemish. Mya stands at about 5'4" and has delicate curves. One might describe her as soft. History Mya was born to Lord Lyonel Grandison and Lady Gayle Grandison nee. Wagstaff, the youngest of their four legitimate children. She was argueably the prettiest baby Maester Allard delivered to lady Gayle. From the very beginning Mya was a romantic sort of girl who showed great promises as a lady. She paid very close attention to her lessons and proved to be quite skilled in courtly matters. Mya was known for being quite the seamstress, for at the age of seven she began embroidering all her dresses. Later she would take to sewing them all herself, creating elaborate garments that often featured grand lions and various beads. Grandiview leant itself to grand views in its stoney mountain seat. Mya fancied herself a lioness and a princess of the scarce woods. As a child she could often be found playing outside in one of her pretty dresses with her hair done up in a nest of curls and a crown of wildflowers. Mya would rescue the animals she could find often times bringing home wild animals. She was particularly found of raising injured birds and kids (goats) within the halls of Grandiview. Mya was not to be found without a posse of wild animals at her beck and call. The household hounds were also found of her. Her parents knew her to be an animal tamer from an early age and in hopes of curbing her desire to bring home wild animals, gifted her with a puppy from one of their prized hounds. Mya named her hound Roan for his red fur and taught him to follow scents and obey commands as a house dog would. He grew into a rather large lapdog that adored his mistress. Mya's grand dreams never left her, for she always dreamed of herself living the life of a song. She believed that all knights were good and grand, only having only her older brother and a few household knights for example -- all of which seemed to hold themselves in high regard. When Mya turned 13 her older sister, Marielle, was betrothed to Robard Cole. Shortly after the betrothal arrangement were made for Mya to serve Lady Myranda Baratheon as her lady in waiting. This was a huge honor for the youngest Grandison. A year after the arrangements were made, Mya made the journey to Storm's end and entered the service of the Baratheons. Mya quickly learned that Myranda was not a lady to trifle with. The lady Baratheon was strict, but loving and intelligent. She put it upon herself to make sure that the young Grandison learned more than the stories told. Under her tutalege, Mya began to grow into a curious young girl. Despite the growth in her education, Mya remained somewhat of a gullible girl who believed the best of others. Recent Activity Timeline 328 Lyonel Grandison is born 332 Gayle Grandison nee. Wagstaff is born 344 Late in the year Lyonel and Gayle are married 345 Lord Lyonel Grandison is unfaithful to lady Gayle and has an affair with Lady Selyne Morrigen. From this union Ambrose Storm is born. Many more affairs and children occur in this year and the next two years. 350 Gwayne Grandison is born 353 Humphrey Grandison is born 359 Marielle Grandison is born 361 Guyard Grandison is born and dies shortly in infancy 363 Mya is born 364 War of the Seven Banners occurs, Lord Lyonel Grandison takes part in the wars. 368 Lord Lyonel returns from war. Ambrose Storm also returns from war, now carrying the title of Ser after saving the life of Ser Draeghar Targaryen. 369 Mya recieves Roan after displaying her affections for wild animals and an adept nature at taming beasts of all sorts. 376 Marielle is married off and arrangements are made for Mya to serve Lady Myranda Baratheon 377 Mya travels to Storm's End and enters the service of the Baratheons 380 Present NPCs Lyonel Grandison (Father;52) Gayle Grandison nee. Wagstaff (Mother;48) Ser Ambrose Storm (Half-brother;35) Gwayne Grandison (brother;30) Humphrey Grandison (brother;27) Marielle Cole nee. Grandison (sister;21) Harold Cole (nephew;4) Category:House Grandison Category:Stormlander